gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Flamotta Team
Since our blog-post got more than 25 signatures, we finally were allowed to create our own page. So, welcome to the "Flamotta Team"-page! This team is dedicated entirely to the adorable relationship between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, more commonly known as Sugary, Sugory and Flamotta. If you ship the Sugar-Rory Relationship, feel free to leave your signature or ask someone else to do it. We welcome every suppoorter. We are still making our baby steps, so if you have any constructive ideas to contribute, just tell us. :) Rules ---- #The normal rules also apply to this team page. Otherwise, the normal punishments apply to you. #If you don't ship Flamotta: Move your cursor to the right "X" up in your top right corner. #Don't sign more than once. If you do, your second signature will be put down faster than you can blink. #Don't , just don't post inappropriate content (images, videos, fanfics, etc). Otherwise, the punishments mentioned in point one will be enforced on you. :) #Respect other people's views. If you don't: Well, we can't really stop you, but consider that you will be a disgrace for Flamotta fans. #Don't delete what isn't yours to avoid chaos, please don't undertake bigger changeswithout discussing them with other team-members. Because seriously, how would you find it if somebody changed and undid things you made? There you go. Signatures ---- # Andy I Am. And I Like Green Eggs and Ham #DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! # ♥'' On the thin line between love and hate, I choose love - Kurtbastian for life'' ♥ # # ♥Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby, how are you?♥Flamotta♥ # SamAndQuinnForever123 # Noahshadowfangirl # KrazyGleek # Tinkerbell18 # Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 # Coherenteve # LoveYourLife # Gleek170 # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude # Brittanalovers # Izzimaple369 # Nrstooge # Puckleberry shipper 4 life. - Message & Blog ~ # SugaryFTW # Greenunicorn # Rory sugar123 # FinalF2481 # ★Jgal12 ★ Happy days are here again! Come and talk to me! # XIamAweSam # Purple-Glee-Project # ★FAITH.HOPE.TRUST★ # Cat5sparkles # GlenGleek # GleekBrittana4life # Sam Evans, you are crazy! Crazy about you. ♥ # PutYourHeartsUp # NightfallWolves # SamcedesandKlaineForever # SugaryDonught # Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 21:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) # Gleek4ever2012 # It doesn't matter where you go in life, what you do, or how much you have. It's who you have beside you that counts. Fabrevans Forever ♥ # MoncheleGleek33 # Chiamaka Jane Onwuegbule # Finchelforever5000 # Soondegrassistar1 # Theworldscolliding # Supernovs <- inspired by sugar's nickname: SUPERNOVA # Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now # QuicksamcedesFTW!! # # MoreKlaine22 # Quinndependence98 # TheFemaleBoss # Maam's # LoganMcKinley # PowerPuffGirls # Quinn's man # Devilsophie2 # AnnieeRivera # Baby, I'd rather die......Without Yoü and I.Gliebe # Iloveklaine10 # Brittsnixxyo # Sweetgleek # JarleyFever92 # Gleekgirllosersam # # CatalinaSw33t PeaceKeepers ---- There are no peacekeepers here. Everyone gets treated equal. Poll What do you expect of the Thanksgiving episode in which Rory returns? Rory and Sugar will reconfirm their relationship. Rory and Sugar will formally break-up. There won't be any Flamotta in that episode at all. Past Polls Do you think Rory lied about being deported at the end of the school year? 57 Users thought at that time that Rory wasn't honest about that, seven said that he might have lied, and five Users were convinced that he was telling the truth. It turned out that these five people had been right. ---- What do you think this page's team colours should be? Nobody wants "other" or "Green and Blue" to be this team's official colours, one voter wanted "green and orange", and whole 61 Users want it to be "green and pink". This result is clear, guys. Templates ---- Flamotta Fanfiction ---- Read some fanfiction! "Little Miracles" Click here to read it! Rory goes back to Ireland, leaving Sugar broken hearted and with a little surprise. "Knock Knock" Click here to read it! Sugar and Rory don't know what to do when Sugar finds out one of the worst things a girl can in high school - she's pregnant. "Loves In Lies" Click hereto read it! As Rory's perfect lie crumbles in around him, he has to find a way to win Sugar's forgiveness, as well as that of his friends before he must leave. Sugary/Sugory/Flanamotta with perhaps a dose of other canon couples. Gallery ---- Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M4.jpg|Mr Schuester saying she can't join Glee Club M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationalssong|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Finchel sugary.gif Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance.gif|Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png HeartSugary.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg SCRIPT2.jpg|Script in "Heart" SCRIPT4.jpg|Script in "Heart" 2 SCRIPT3.jpg SCRIPT.jpg Tumblr m7s1ly2c6n1rnu5s0.jpg Flamotta songs ---- Here are some Flamotta related songs, hope you love it! Category:Teams